


熬鹰

by lancelord



Category: fgo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancelord/pseuds/lancelord
Summary: 迦周黑手党PA，哥是新兴家族继承人，弟是被老牌家族包装成自由职业杀手的工具人。请勿考据，问就是瞎写。新手上路无证驾驶年龄大概是20 X 16的感觉糟糕的xp，一丢丢血腥，承受不能者建议尽早右上
Kudos: 9





	熬鹰

01.  
“在古代，狩猎曾经成为过上流贵族们之间的流行游戏。他们圈起围场、放养猎物，在兴致来了的时候成群结伴地骑着骏马，端着猎枪比拼谁打到的猎物更多。但这并不是那些时刻都在互别苗头的家伙们唯一需要关注的，骏马和猎犬的血统品相、枪支的做工威力等等都是时刻能夺走话题的重要元素。而在这些之中，最有价值的是猎鹰。“  
头发斑白稀疏的老人抿了一口白兰地，对坐在对面的青年的无动于衷不以为忤。他知道这个他一手带进地下世界的孩子一直都是这副放空大脑的模样，就算觉得尴尬也要继续话题，老人早已习惯了这样的聊天模式。  
“那时候可没有现在这样先进的技术。鹰本来就是生育率极其低下的动物，若是从雏鹰开始培养，因为不得训练之法，它们甚至终生都无法飞翔；但是成年的鹰先不说活捉的难度，即使抓到了，想要将它们驯服也是难如登天。优秀的猎鹰是熬出来的。传统的方法是用长达数天的不规律饥饿和阻止睡眠来让它认识到谁才是主人，然而这个过程中熬鹰的人势必也不得好睡，这是一件非常消耗精气神的事。运气好的三五天就能得到一只；运气差的，把鹰熬死事小，自己精力大损的也比比皆是。孩子，人上了年纪就会变的啰嗦。但我说这么多只是想告诉你——你已经有了衣装、枪支、骏马和猎犬，现在正是熬一只鹰的好时机。它必须拥有出众的视野、孤僻的性格、警惕的神经、迅猛的身手和锐不可当的喙与爪。他必须严谨且自律，最重要的是他的心必须在你身上，这样才能成为你稳固地位的最后一块拼图同时也是重要的王牌。”  
老人惊讶的发现随着自己细数优秀猎鹰的基本素质，名为迦尔纳的青年脸上渐渐浮现出近似于“喜悦”的表情。  
“这真是巧了。我不止一次跟您说过，我是个幸运的男人。”他按着胸口，正中央的枪伤还很新鲜。  
02.  
对于阿周那这样的职业杀手而言，流畅自然且令人措手不及的翻脸是基本素质。上周还是目标身边的障碍，下一周就变成雇佣合作的搭档也再正常不过，他们只为钱而行动，反之亦然。  
迦尔纳第一次见到他是在一次清扫组织内部叛徒的时候。对方异常狡猾，正当经验不足的他陷入绝境时，一发来自600米外的子弹击穿了对方的脑袋。透过望远镜他看到屋顶上一个比自己还要小上几岁的少年正在拆一支快赶上他个头长的狙击枪，只是一个眨眼的功夫人就消失得无影无踪。虽然事后他得知那并非对方心血来潮的见义勇为而是首领早早为自己布下的保险，但宿命的种子已经开始生根发芽。自那之后他们有过几次合作，也爆发过数次冲突。他非常享受这种拼尽全力去奋战的感觉，每当确认到来自那双眼睛的或是惊讶或是愤怒的视线聚焦于自己身上时，总能引得他由内而外地战栗和兴奋，热血沸腾。  
从漫长的昏迷中醒来，阿周那第一时间确认了腹部的枪伤状况。迦尔纳的势力越做越大，接到动手的指令是时间早晚的事。虽然合作的时期堪称轻松愉快，但阿周那并不抗拒甚至更加享受他们互相对峙的时期。发难的时机，暗杀的方法、射击的角度、脱身的手段，如同猜心游戏一般互相见招拆招的交锋，产生的刺激感令人上瘾且欲罢不能，那更像是一种源于更深层次的渴求。他唯一不喜的就是那个人的眼睛，它有着某种神奇的、能将人埋藏在最深处的秘密暴露出来的力量，每次被它注视阿周那总是会下意识地躲闪。这种近乎生物本能的反应也是这次行动失败的罪魁祸首——完美的变装骗过了宴会的层层检查，却在和目标对上视线的一瞬间无所遁形。他立刻意识到前所未有的危机，最终只得鱼死网破。  
身上的衣物大概是在昏迷期间被脱下的，以四肢大开的姿势被固定在金属质地的刑床上，只需要稍稍抬起头就可以望见腹部的纱布；左手边立着一个点滴架，生理盐水正顺着输液管流进静脉，这让阿周那心里一沉。说不清究竟是庆幸迦尔纳的命硬还是担忧自己身陷囹圄的处境。  
“现在才醒吗？”  
阿周那循着声音向后扬起头颅，一张惨白的像吸血鬼的脸闯进了视线。他倒吸一口冷气，立刻将头偏向侧面——他现在最不想看到的就是迦尔纳的脸。  
白色的男人不紧不慢的踱到点滴架下，伸出手用柔和的力道反复按压着输液的创口。之后在某个时点非常突然的拔出了针头，猛地将它竖着插进阿周那左手无名指的指甲缝中，还捏着针尾翻搅了几下。盐水很快就充满了新鲜又狭窄的创口，混着血液淌到刑床上。  
“在别人说话的时候要看着对方的眼睛，这是基本的礼仪吧。”  
想象中的惨叫声并没有出现，暗杀者的脸上的笑容混合了讥讽和不屑：“要说别人当然值得我好好尊敬，但你不需要。”  
迦尔纳面不改色的从医疗推车上拿了半个青柠，挤压出的汁水一滴一滴的落进伤口。阿周那始终非常平静，好似那只手不是他的一般，时间久了甚至还小小的打了个哈欠。  
“不继续了吗？我还以为你的下一步应该是切掉我一边的拇指，然后威胁说不招的话就把另一只也切掉。”说这话的时候，那个深褐色的男人简直不像是在谈论自己的未来。  
“不了。不过我很好奇你们到底是怎么训练的，介意透露一点吗？”迦尔纳起身在推车上摆弄着什么，角度的原因导致阿周那一点也看不到。  
“这种东西不同的人差别很大，硬要说的话是‘天分’吧。”  
“天分吗？确实，凭你的年纪混到现在的名声，足以算得上天资绝伦。‘沉默的死神’原本是狙击手的代称，但现在在道上提起这个名字大家都知道是你。”  
“别提那个名字。”阿周那的脸颊上染上了可疑的红晕。“我从没承认过它，太中二了，你们从嘴里说出这个名字的时候都不会觉得害羞吗？”  
“那么‘黑王子’比较符合你的审美？我认为大家是不太能接受这个名字才。。。”  
“啊——，够了！只是翻我黑历史的话虽然是会觉得羞耻，但我不会告诉你任何情报的。”  
几句调侃过后迦尔纳似乎是终于完成了手里的活计，他将车推到点滴架的另一侧站定。没了那瘦高的身形的阻挡，阿周那终于看清了推车上的东西——那是个奇怪的箱子，让人联想到酒吧歌台上的廉价音箱。  
迦尔纳从箱子的孔中抽出两个夹子，把它们分别夹在阿周那两侧的乳头上。夹子的力道并不大也不如想象中的疼，但冰冷金属的刺激还是让他扭了扭腰。夹子的后面连接着像是电线的东西，而迦尔纳正在箱子的侧面操作着什么，阿周那能看到那里有很多按键和旋钮。突然两边的乳头遭受了轻微的电击，酥酥麻麻又带着些轻痒的感觉是他从未体验过的，这使得他忍不住“啊”地叫了一声，想要抬手去抓挠受到刺激的部位。  
“看来你们的训练课里没有这个。”  
在反唇相讥都来不及的时间里电流陡然增强，前所未有的感觉从乳头挤进大脑，将其中的一切冲撞的七零八落。阴茎变得硬挺，在忽强忽弱的电流刺激下他终于控制不住地射了出来。  
“。。。这是什么？为什么我会？”阿周那喘着粗气，不敢置信的看向腹部和腿间的液体。  
似乎是有意给他喘息的时间，射过一次之后电流停止了。但迦尔纳并没有就此结束的意思，将一个金属环套在了刚发泄过已经变得疲软的阴茎上，把它调整到了合适的尺寸。旋钮转过半圈，阿周那的大脑刹那间一片空白。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
他听到自己在惨叫，意识像是要飞离这具躯壳似的。在攀升到顶点的前一刻，铃口却被人捏住。濒临高潮的快感反复冲刷着这具身体却得不到解放，他开始忍不住挣扎，拘束四肢的铐锁发出“喀锵喀锵”的声音。  
“这是快感，也叫性高潮。你是头一次知道吗？说起来你也差不多是该学习这些知识的年纪了。”迦尔纳并不在意阿周那能否听到，他用夹子将铃口夹紧，这样即使阴茎勃起也无法射精。  
“那不是女性才。。。”趁着电流转弱的时候阿周那勉强拼凑出句子，迦尔纳听了只是怜爱地用食指卷绕着他已被汗水洇湿的纯黑色额发。  
“这正说明你很有天分啊，阿周那。身为男性却有着做女人的天分，宴会上你的女装扮相真是高贵又优雅，让人念念不忘。”  
不知是受了这句话的影响还是电流随机转到了强档，惨叫声比之前更加凄厉起来。四肢的铐锁将奋力挣扎的肉体定格成一组组极具张力的舞蹈镜头，原本只停留在身体表面的汗水大量的涌出，与泪水和涎液混合到一起在刑床上形成一小片水渍。等阿周那再次稍稍恢复神智的时候，迦尔纳已经走到了门口。  
“我还有事要去处理，希望等我回来的时候你能想起你的老板是谁。”  
他顺手关上了灯，转身将得不到解放的呻吟与忍耐痛苦的惨叫声封闭在刑房中。  
在办正事之前他需要去洗手间解放一下自己，现在的样子没办法出门。

03.  
不知道过了多久，阿周那早已沉入深渊的意识慢慢上浮，映入眼帘的是自己的小腿背面。电击似乎是停止了，但夹子没有被取下来。喉咙因为过度的嘶喊而疼痛异常，大量缺水又使得它干涸，无法顺利地发出声音。昏迷期间他被换了一个拘束姿势，虽然依旧躺着但双腿被分开并被压向头部固定住，这使得他整个下体毫无遮挡的暴露在人面前。将他唤醒的是异常的灼烧感，从后孔不断向内侧侵袭。  
他费力地抬起头，只看到有人正对这自己的下体低头做着什么。柔软又坚韧的什么东西正在后孔中缓缓向前推进，它过于纤细滑腻以致后孔的肌肉根本夹不住它只能任其施为。虽然只能看到后脑勺，但阿周那莫名的认定了那人就是迦尔纳。  
你在干什么？他想这样问。然而干涸的喉咙与嘴唇发不出什么声音，只是徒劳的开合。迦尔纳却像是心有灵犀一般抬起头来。  
“有感觉了？”阿周那这才注意到对方的右手戴着一只医疗用橡胶薄手套，另一只手里有一只药膏盒。不知道他又要用什么手段折辱自己，阿周那恨恨的瞪视着那张精致过头的脸，同时心底掠过一丝惧怕。  
“这个吗？是只在上流阶层中流通的好东西，用处非常广泛。”  
深绿色的手套托着一小块柔软的药膏递到自己眼皮底下，乳白色质地的膏体泛着油腻的光泽，看起来跟护肤品没有什么两样，然而它散发出来的气味却令阿周那心惊。  
润滑剂？不，是媚药吗？  
“家族里拷问女性间谍时，这样的剂量通常就已经足够。但你后面真的很紧，现在都还没扩张到头。我手上的是第三倍，你就好好祈祷不会被它弄坏吧。”  
尚未脱离混沌的大脑来不及处理过于复杂的信息，裹挟着药膏更加深入搅动的指头令他想要通过那已经发不出任何声音的喉咙将喊叫发泄出来。突然，纤长的食指触碰到了某个点，像是触碰到了机器的开关一样，灼烧的感觉陡然强烈了数倍。他违抗不了来自身体的本能，嘴巴一张一合，身体和四肢不断扭动，妄图逃离那根要命的食指，但得来的是第二根手指的进入。很快两根手指进入到了同样的深度，并毫不留情的屈起指节用力按向那个点。  
在之前长时间的电流折磨下已经耗尽了力气，嘶哑的声带在这种犯规的刺激下只能发出破碎的音节。意识几乎消失，腰肢随着指节或轻或重的力道起起伏伏。落入对方家族手里几乎没有得救的可能，但让阿周那主动背叛在暴乱中收养了自己的家族也绝无可能，即使他们这些孤儿仅仅是出于投资角度以期成为顺手的工具才被培养到大也是一样。  
手指的突然抽离引发了空虚感，羞耻心早就在轮番的刺激下被击碎，他哀哀地叫唤了起来手掌无意识地想要抓住什么，身体渴望着被填满的感觉。不一会儿，比手指更加滚烫粗大的什么东西顶在了后孔，之后毫不犹豫的挺进。狭窄的甬道迅速被填满、撑开，敏感的位置被反复的顶撞、研磨。阿周那的脸颊涨地前所未有的红，药物与性带来的混合着灼烧的快感反复将他刺穿，连思考的能力都一并夺走。  
“我很高兴，阿周那。”迦尔纳说着又狠狠地向前顶撞了一下，清脆的肉体撞击声听起来格外悦耳。“我的欲望从未像这两天这般高涨过，你是特别的，阿周那，只有你。对了，你该好好看看这个。”不知道是不是同样受到甬道中药物的影响，他有些不自然的兴奋，满脸通红的从西装上衣的口袋里拿出一张叠得整整齐齐的信函。  
眼前的纸质文件勉强让阿周那条件反射性的聚起了一丝意识，自幼接受的高强度训练所磨练出来的韧性神经支撑着他一目十行地读完这本不冗长的信件。本该是这样的。然而他现在无论如何也不能将这些文字所表达的意思提炼出来，从大脑到本能无一不在拒绝。  
“他们声明暗杀事件完全出于你的个人行为，与家族无关。我们不再追究，他们则付出部分赔偿。你被算在其中，标价100。不愧是延续了近百年的老牌家族，真的很懂。”  
这人是来炫耀的，阿周那立刻理解了。他本以为自己会难以接受被出卖的事实而变得歇斯底里，但实际却是一种如释重负的感觉让躁动不安的身心都平静了下来。骄傲和自尊被踩进泥里，这辈子都不想被人看到的难堪样貌被最糟糕的家伙从头观摩到尾，唯一的遗憾是死因不是接受过量电击导致脏器衰竭就是High过头引发的心脏麻痹让身患洁癖的他异常嫌弃，不过死人不会计较这些。意识如同溺水一般深深的沉入海底，他一点也不想得救。  
然而他的对手并不打算就这样轻易地放过他。温暖而湿润的吻带来身体急缺的水分，干涸到麻木的舌头无师自通地卷上了对方的以索取更多补给。喉咙和嘴唇的干渴得到了些微的缓解，沙沙的痛感开始显现出来。迦尔纳起身结束了这个漫长过头的水分补给行为，他们双方都因此有些窒息。  
“我从第一次见到你起我就一直在关注着你，现在我的家族只差你就完整了。如果你拒绝，我现在就可以杀了你；如果你接受，以后就有数不清的机会可以报仇。不论是向谁。”他又想了想觉得应该再多说一点。“只要你同意，我在此承诺，任何时候都绝不放弃你。”  
阿周那听了，呵呵地笑了起来，尚未恢复完全的声带令它听起来刺耳异常。他点了点头，无声地说了一句话。迦尔纳听懂了。  
他向后退了一步再次用力向前顶撞，同时拿掉了一直钳制着阴茎的夹子。浓稠的精液从紫黑色的阴茎中畅快的流了出来，灼热的液体在腔内滚过一圈，两种激烈快感的同时冲击让阿周那终于坚持不住，昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。在眼皮彻底闭合之前，他看到那个让他爱恨交加的白色恶魔在他的额头上印下了一个吻。  
这感觉也不坏。阿周那深深地为这个念头感到羞耻。

04.  
“我很遗憾看到这样的结果。每一个家族成员在加入时都必须发誓绝不沾染毒品生意，您也是，我也是，列席的各位也是。”  
老人的头发比起几年前更加稀疏了一些，他嘿然一笑，原本慈祥的面孔染上几分阴郁狰狞。即使在众目睽睽之下被人用枪指着额头，他依旧不慌不忙。  
“家族早晚是你的，从捡到你的时候我就有这样的打算，之后也一直按照继承人的方向来培养你，只是没想到最后是以这种方式。。。”老人感叹似的用余光瞄向窗外，夕阳正缓缓下沉。  
“你以为会有这么容易吗？”  
一声枪响过后，两颗子弹落在窗边的地毯上。  
老人双眼圆睁，像是在死前看到了什么难以置信的事情；围在二人身边的人群中短时间内接连倒下了好几个，地毯的花纹被染作鲜红，恐慌迅速蔓延。迦尔纳微不可查的叹息了一声扯下桌布盖在老人尸体上，示意噤若寒蝉的手下们处理现场。耳机里传来滋滋的电流声。  
“所有目标都沉默了，对面楼里的那个也是。”  
“干得漂亮，不愧是你。虽然我以为你会趁乱把我的脑袋也打穿，刚才的机会就非常不错。”“在首领刚死的情况下暗杀继承人，被双方的势力追杀从而亡命天涯？这是什么三流公路片剧本？”  
“一个月之内。”短时间的冷场过后阿周那说出一个时间。他相信凭他们现在的默契对方能明白这是什么意思。  
迦尔纳仔细回想了一下生意上的合作伙伴说过的话，装腔作势地清了清嗓子：“我会调一杯激情海岸等你。”  
“留给你自己喝吧。”通信器对面的人即使咬牙切齿也在努力维持良好教养，切断了通信。  
身披正装的白色男人绕过忙碌的手下们从酒柜里翻出伏特加和利口酒，毫无心理障碍的在尸体前调制起鸡尾酒。  
他知道他的鹰会喝的。  
【Fin】

*激情海岸【sex on the beach】


End file.
